


They Keep Killing Seth

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a mystery how you can be everywhere but here.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Keep Killing Seth

It was so dark and he just kept running. He could hear his father calling out for him, but he wasn't the one he wanted to hear. Edward was always everywhere he went. How could he not be here?

Seth stopped abruptly. Wait a moment. His dad died when he was fifteen. It wasn't possible for his dad to be nearby.

The last thing he recalled was lying in Edward's arms. Edward was saying something like it'd all be over soon. Why had he said that?

Oh no...

That was when Seth realized he was dead and would never see his beloved again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.  
> Not betaed.


End file.
